


One for the road

by Lillian



Series: Dessert [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bastard Boyfriend, Developing Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian/pseuds/Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki doesn't know what they're doing, but he knows it's not a relationship. Kise doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the road

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to turn this into a series, but inspiration struck. I have plans for another part and after that I'm done, no matter how hot Haizaki is or how many fun Haikise videos I find on youtube.

They've just finished when Kise tugs up the sheets like a blushing maiden, and says:

"I'm moving to Italy. I got a five-year contract."

He looks up at Shougo expectantly from where he's lying on his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow like it's a fucking teddy bear.

Well. If he has to be honest, Shougo's relieved. This thing with Kise has lasted too long, gotten too out of control. They're in a bed together, for fuck's sake, and Shougo is smoking, sitting with his back against the headboard instead of getting the fuck out of there the moment he's pulled his cock out of Kise's well-used ass. At least this time it's a hotel bed and not Kise's own, though Shougo had fucked him there too. In his bed, in his bathroom, on top of his damn breakfast table. Fuck. Now it'll end without Shougo having to do something as impossible as practice self-restraint.

Next to him Kise shuffles closer, nuzzling at Shougo's hip. It occurs to Shougo he's waiting for some answer.

"Modeling or basketball contract?" he asks.

"Modeling," Kise answers, snaking his long, thin-boned arm around Shougo's waist. Shougo has to stifle a half dozen urges assaulting him at the same time, ranging from stubbing out his cigarette on Kise's back to cupping his cheek roughly and bending down to bite at the jumping tendon on his neck. "I want you to come with me."

Shougo laughs. It lasts some time, because this is the funniest thing he's heard in a while. Kise clutches at him like he had at the pillow, and buries his face in Shougo's lap. Some other time that would have been pleasurable even with the sheet separating Shougo's cock from Kise's flaming cheek, but now it's just annoying.

"Oi, oi," Shougo says, mirth quickly forgotten. "Your brain leak out through your dick or something? Is this empty?"

He raps his knuckles roughly against Kise's skull while saying the last part, but Kise doesn't budge. Shougo can feel his breath through the thin hotel sheet, quick and hot and nearly panicked. It makes him want to hurt Kise.

He pets Kise's hair with mocking, exaggerated tenderness. "You think I'm your boyfriend or something?"

Kise finally looks up to glare at Shougo at that, chin digging irritatingly into the inside of Shougo's thigh.

"It's not like you have anything to keep you here. You could work a dead-end job for no money and pick up fights with knuckleheads just as easily in Italy," he says, eyes flashing with challenge.

"You got a dead wish, Ryooooo-ta?" Shougo asks, but he doesn't want an answer, not really. Suddenly, more than anything, he wants to be away from Kise and this useless conversation. He flicks his half-smoked cigarette at the ashtray on the nightstand and takes hold of Kise's wrist to dislodge him.

Kise gets what he's about to do and latches onto him, his arms closing in higher this time, around Shougo's chest.

"Let go, you fuck," Shougo bites out, hands tightening on Kise's own ribcage to push him off. They roll on the bed and kick at the sheets. If anyone watched they might think he and Kise were fucking, or play wrestling.

Shougo ends up with Kise underneath him, holding Kise's wrists beside his head and pressing him down into the mattress with his hips. He'd been trying to get Kise to stop hanging onto him, of course, but at some point it somehow turned into a game to pin the other, and by those changed rules Shougo couldn't let go. Kise shifts underneath him like he maybe wants to buck him off and that makes Shougo snarl, lower himself completely on top of Kise and bite down on his throat.

Kise freezes, Adam's apple held in Shougo's careless teeth. Then his hand reaches slowly to land on Shougo's cheek, thumb worrying gently at the corner of Shougo's mouth. They're both panting now. Shougo lets go. A string of saliva stretches from his mouth to Kise's neck, thin and silvery and Shougo jerks his head aside viciously to break it off. He wipes his mouth on Kise's collarbone and stays there, with his head resting half on Kise and half on the skewed pillow.

After a while, Kise winds one of his legs around one of Shougo's and nudges Shougo's foot with his toes, questioningly.

"Just find someone else to fuck. Some fat geezer with contacts that will get you work," Shougo tells him. It doesn't sound nearly so insulting as he'd planned.

"I get enough work as it is," Kise answers flippantly. There's another pause, long enough that Shougo can start getting hard and thinking about untangling them both from the rumpled sheet and having another round. His grip on Kise's wrists has loosened but Kise makes no move to get away, he only rubs against Shougo sensuously. The movement is strangely soothing, almost hypnotizing, and Shougo nearly doesn't register it when Kise speaks again.

"Aominechi told me you asked him if he and I were sleeping together." 

Shougo hadn’t expected that. Kise shouldn't know that.

"I didn't ask him anything," he says, and abruptly they are much nearer violence than fucking, as if a pendulum had swung in the other direction.

"That's right. You just wondered out loud whether I'd deep-throated him too, or if he was too much of a chicken to stick it down my throat," Kise admonishes, sounding much too calm, like he thinks he's completely figured Shougo out. Shougo's up and in his face in a second.

"Is this another game you're playing? I can't believe you can be that much of an airhead to actually believe I give a shit about you. You're just another way to pass the time. And you're only fucking me because it gives you a thrill to know you're in danger. You know I can hurt you and Daiki never would, and that's why you're fucking me and not him."

Kise's eyes are dark, all pupil, and he finally looks angry too.

"I'm not fucking Aominechi because I've never won against him," he says, and if this were six months ago Shougo would have landed him into a hospital for these words. As much as he doesn't want to admit it beating Kise at basketball has become much more important than breaking him, and fucking up his body too much to let him play is not an option anymore.

Kise knows it, the bastard, licking across Shougo's lips clumsily without a trace of genuine fear. It's his way of begging for a kiss, and they're kissing now, it's nothing new, and that's another sign that Shougo had really fucked up somewhere along the way where Kise is concerned.

The kissing has got to stop, which is why Shougo draws Kise's ass into his lap to fuck him, Shougo on his knees and Kise on his back on the bed, his mouth far, far away. It's slow and fucking excruciating, and Shougo can't get deep enough. He hikes up Kise's slim, maddening leg over his shoulder to make it easier and Kise groans appreciatively, but at least they're not kissing so that's all right.

Kise's eyes are fever-bright now, and he tugs onto his own cock insistently while his other hand is alternately playing with his balls or braced against the headboard. Shougo bats Kise's hand away and spreads his hand over Kise's cock, flattening it to his belly, every thrust sliding Shougo's palm against the underside. Kise stuffs his now free hand in his mouth to keep from making a sound, but his eyes are still open, watching exactly what Shougo's doing to him.

Shougo keeps stuffing him full until every thrust feels like it's about to suck the come right out of Shougo's balls and Kise is tightening erratically around him, groaning plaintively, fingers fallen away, shiny with saliva and covered in red teeth marks against the sheet. When he can't stand it anymore he draws the edge of his thumbnail across the length of Kise's cock and pinches the head, and Kise seizes up and comes all over his own stomach in rhythmless jerks.

Shougo bites the inside of Kise's knee as he comes, sucking, licking, tasting the salt there, fingers turned white digging into Kise's twitching thigh.

Kise is quiet while Shougo dresses, maybe wrung out, maybe considering what to say. Shougo tries to ignore him. He's lost one of his ear cuffs but he doesn't feel like digging around in a bed still containing a naked, fucked-out Kise for it. He extricates his clothes from where they're mixed up with Kise's on the floor and feels annoyed that there are so many of them. Much to his surprise he's done putting them on before Kise's new silent mood is over.

"See you around," he tells Kise, hand on the door handle. "Or not."

"Shougo-kun," Kise calls out, making the effort to sit up. Shougo once heard, he can't remember from who, that Kise added -chi only to the names of people he respected. Shougo doesn't care if Kise respects him or not, but it turns the fact that he's the one Kise chose to fuck into a grand old joke. Or maybe Kise hadn't planned the whole thing any more than Shougo had.

"What?"

"The day after tomorrow, in the usual spot. I'll bring the ball," Kise says.

Shougo doesn't answer anything, but before he's closed the door all the way he's already decided to go. It's no big deal if he has one last one on one with Kise, for old time's sake. And that was exactly what this would be.

Just one for the road.


End file.
